


Sam x Lucifer oneshots!

by all_my_ships_are_super_gay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_my_ships_are_super_gay/pseuds/all_my_ships_are_super_gay
Summary: Tags will be at the start of each chapter! Enjoy!





	1. Quick note!

So these oneshots can and will contain potentially triggering topics. So if you are sensitive to certain things tags will be at the start of each chapter so read those! Thanks!


	2. The Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sensitive Lucifer, light violence, daddy issues, heartfelt conversation, cuddles

Sam woke up and the pungent smell of mildew filled his nose. He gagged a little and lifted his shirt to cover his nose. He got up and realized, he was in his own body, by himself. Lucifer wasn’t in there with him. He looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was in the cage, but where was Lucifer? A voice called out, “Lookin’ for me Sam?” Sam whipped around, his eyes resting upon the Morningstar. Who was back in his other vessel, otherwise known as Nick. Sam said, “Why’d you leave me?” Lucifer shrugged, “I wanted to chat with you. Face to face, and I can’t do that if I’m inside of you. Can I?” Sam shook his head. Sam asked, “Where’s Michael, and Adam?” Lucifer said, “Michael left. After all the cage was meant to hold me. Not Michael. He left the moment he got here, taking his ride with him.” Sam nodded. Lucifer chuckled, “Let’s talk.” 

Sam was met with a swift punch to the face. He stumbled back, but soon punched Lucifer back. The archangel snarled and threw Sam to the ground and got on top of him, “You landed me back here. And I’m not happy about that Samuel. It wasn’t part of our deal. And frankly...I don’t like liars.” Sam was slapped and he shoved Lucifer off of him. Sam shouted, “Why?!” Lucifer froze and asked, “Why what?” Sam gestured wildly, “This! You’ve been throwing a tantrum for centuries! It’s not worth it. Us humans aren’t worth all this energy. We aren’t. You say you hate us, but you sure give us lots of attention and thought.” Lucifer said, “Are you trying to say I secretly like you guys?” Sam shrugged, “Kinda.” 

Lucifer sighed, “Maybe at one point I did. When the first ‘prototype’ was made. I liked the concept. You would work with fellow humans to make things happen. But you would also fight. You were like a powerless Heaven almost. Then my dad became obsessed, and insisted we worshipped you guys. Which right off the bat I thought was bizarre, because you didn’t have powers. Then my father said we should love you more than him and I...I couldn’t do it. I loved him with my entire grace. I whorshipped him, adored him, did everything I could to please him. I told him I couldn’t do it. I told him I loved him too much. That you humans weren’t perfect, even though he thought you were. He got mad and wouldn’t listen to me. So I went to Michael, praying he would see my point. But he turned me away as well, he raised me. I got shunned by my father, and brother because I loved them too much to worship you. So yeah, I’m gonna be angry Sam. And now, you humans continue to prove my point. You’re too caught up in fighting each other to make progress. You’re essentially stuck. You fight over anything under the sun. Including religion, and create weapons of mass destruction. You let people starve and die of disease. You let homelessness be a thing. And yet I am the villain. Sure I want the apocalypse, but that was written into my story. You humans and your obsession with hatred...not so much. So yeah, I have every reason to be angry. If you were in my shoes, you would be too.” 

Sam stood in a stunned silence. Lucifer actually made sense. Sam said, “I’m so sorry. I never thought that deep into it...” Lucifer stifled sibs and choked out, “Nobody ever does. Thanks to the old mans marketing skills. He made you think I’m the root of your problems. I couldn’t do anything from in here. You made your own problems.” Lucifer sat on the ground and buried his head in his hands. Sam’s thoughts were racing. Should he finally come clean? This might be the right time. Sam stuttered out, “I’i Love you.” Lucifer looked up and found that Sam wasn’t lying. Lucifer said, “You’re the only human I’ve ever fallen in love with.” Sam softly laughed and sat down pulling Lucifer towards him. Lucifer let himself have this, he let himself finally have love. Lucifer sank into the warmth of Sam’s embrace, quite the difference from the cold emptiness of the cage he was so used to. Sam kissed Lucifer’s temple and murmured, “I’m gonna get us out of here. I promise. Then we can live our own lives without worry.”


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: so much fluff, adorable Lucifer, awkward Sam, pet names.

Sam and Lucifer has been a thing for a few weeks now, and they’ve done well keeping it a secret. Knowing Dean wouldn’t hesitate to try and kill Lucifer. Luckily though Dean and Cas were on vacation together while Sam stayed at the bunker, well with Lucifer of course. 

Lucifer was laying on Sam’s bed staring at the ceiling while Sam was organizing some notes on Vampires. Lucifer whined, “Come on Sammy, we don’t get much time together. At least pay attention to me.” Sam turned around and looked at the blond haired and blue eyed angel. He put down his papers and walked over to him and laid next to him, “What should we do then?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer shrugged, “Doesn’t matter to me as long as we’re together.” Sam smirked, “Who knew you were a hopeless romantic.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and blushed. Sam chuckled, “It’s okay babe, I think it’s adorable. Wanna watch a movie?” Lucifer said, “Sure.”

Sam put in ‘Dumbo’ deciding to subject Lucifer to childhood sadness. He grabbed his fluffy blanket and curled up with Lucifer. Five minutes into the film Lucifer said, “This. Is. Depressing. Why would they make this for kids? Aren’t they more sensitive than adults?” Sam shrugged

Sam looked at Lucifer and saw tears in his eyes. Sam frowned and said, “Want me to turn it off?” Lucifer nodded slowly and Sam did. Sam said, “Will a kiss make it better?” Lucifer nodded, expecting a kiss on his cheek, but Sam had other plans. Sam leaned forward and pressed his lips directly onto Lucifer’s. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam and held him close. Lucifer’s lips danced against Sam’s gently, Sam kissing back with just as much passion. 

They finally pulled away because Sam remembered he needed to breathe. Lucifer has a rosy blush on his cheeks and he chuckled, “Wasn’t expecting you to make that kind of move Sammy.” Sam shrugged a smirk on his face and he said, “I like to be shocking every now and then.” Sam laid back down and pulled Lucifer close to him. Lucifer said, “Get some rest Sammy. You look exhausted. It his after midnight after all.” Sam yawned and whined, “But I wanna be with you...” and yawned again. Lucifer said, “I will wake you before I leave. We could spend some more time together then. Alright?” Sam nodded and rested his head on Lucifer’s shoulder. Lucifer’s hand subconsciously going to Sam’s hair and playing with it. Sam fell asleep and Lucifer stayed up. Guarding his loved one. About an hour before Dean was due to be back at the bunker, Lucifer shook Sam and said, “Wake up. We have an hour before I need to leave.” Sam woke up and climbed onto Lucifer, wrapping around him like a giant octopus. 

Lucifer laughed a little and looked at Sam. Lucifer rubbed Sam’s back and kissed the top of his head. While Sam peppered kisses onto Lucifer’s neck. For the next hour they sat in a content silence just snuggling. Eventually Lucifer moved Sam off of him and got up saying, “I gotta go. Can I get a kiss for the road?” Sam nodded and pressed a loving kiss to Lucifer’s soft lips. Lucifer smiled and said, “Till next time babe.” Sam nodded and Lucifer left.


	4. Wings -smut-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: wing kink, Lucifer is a little slut, top!Sam, bottom!Lucifer, Lucifer is loud in bed, like very loud

It was an accident, Sam wasn’t meant to find out that angel wings were sensitive. But Lucifer once got too drunk and let it slip. Sam had been planning this ever since. Ready to make Lucifer howl with pleasure as he stoked his wings while thrusting into him roughly. Sam chuckled and prayed to Lucifer since he had the bunker to himself.

Sam prayed, ‘Lucifer, turn your ears on. I have the bunker to myself and have some plans for us. So come on.’ Lucifer appeared, a gust of wind accompanying him. Sam walked up to him and kissed him roughly. Lucifer chuckled into the kiss. Sam pulled away and said, “Remember a few weeks ago...you got too drunk and spilled a secret about your wings.” Lucifer nodded. Sam leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “Well, I’m gonna rub your wings while I fuck you roughly and make you scream my name while you cum.” Lucifer’s eyes went wide and he gasped.

Sam stepped back and looked at Lucifer. Sam purred, “So, you in sexy?” Lucifer nodded and brought his six wings out (having found a safe way for Sam to safely see them) Sam bit his lip and stroked the dark red feathers slowly. Lucifer shivered and said, “It’s been forever since someone has touched my wings. It feels so fucking good.” Sam moved his hand to one of the arches of Lucifer’s wings then began sucking at Lucifer’s neck. Lucifer moaned loudly and his legs nearly gave out.

Sam tore off Lucifer’s shirt and nipped at his collarbones. Lucifer gasped, “Ah fuck!” Sam pushed Lucifer onto the bed and placed him on his hands and knees. Sam got behind him and ran his hands down where the skin of Lucifer’s vessel met his wings. He screamed with pleasure causing some glass to shatter. Sam smirked and Lucifer blushed embarrassed. Sam said, “Don’t be embarrassed. Don’t hold back.” Sam bent down and licked the placed he just ran his hands down. Lucifer screamed again and collapsed. More glass shattering. 

Sam leaned and whispered into Lucifer’s ear, “Is it too much for ya angel? Do I need to stop?” A smirk on his face. Lucifer said, “Don’t you fucking dare stop. I will be beyond pissed.” Sam chuckled and nibbled Lucifer’s ear a little. Sam took off Lucifer’s pants then proceeded to strip himself of his clothes. 

Sam slapped his dick a few times against Lucifer’s ass. Lucifer whined and pushed back. Craving Sam’s cock. Sam pushed him forward and said, “Just Wait. I’ll give you what you need.” Sam began toying with Lucifer’s wings again and Lucifer yelped and jumped a little at the sensation.

Sam slid down and licked Lucifer’s hole a little bit. His hands massaging his ass as well. Lucifer moaned, “Mmm...Sammy...” Sam smirked and spat on the pink muscle using a finger to rub it softly. Lucifer doesn’t need to be prepped seeing as he’s an angel and can heal himself. But Sam does like giving him rimjobs anyways.

After a few minutes of throughly eating out Lucifer, Sam pulled back and smiled at the trembling and moaning archangel below him. Sam lined himself up and pushed into Lucifer’s wet, hot, tight hole. Lucifer cried out with immense pleasure, clenching the sheets in his hands. Sam held onto two of Lucifer’s wings, and rubbed them as he slowly began thrusting into Lucifer. Not wanting Lucifer to get too overwhelmed by his size, which has happened before. He began rubbing Lucifer’s wings everywhere he could reach. Lucifer was a sobbing mess, the pleasure almost being too much for him. 

Sam found Lucifer’s prostate, the archangel screamed and just howled with pleasure. Literally making sparks fly as one of the lamps in Sam’s room went out, thankfully others still worked. Sam flipped the archangel over and said, “I wanna watch you as you cum.” They locked eyes and Sam kept one of his hands rubbing Lucifer’s wings, one moved to Lucifer’s dick pumping it in time with his thrusts, while he continued slamming into his prostate. Lucifer yelped, “I’m so c-close Sammy!” Sam smiled and said, “Then cum for me baby.” A few seconds later. Lucifer was screaming and trembling as thick spurts of white cum landed in his chest and Sam’s torso. Sam came at the feeling of Lucifer clenching around him. Accidentally ripping out some feathers, luckily Lucifer didn’t seem to notice at the moment. 

Sam pulled out and collapsed on top of Lucifer. Lucifer put his wings away and he looked at the loose feathers. Sam softly said, “Sorry...I didn’t mean to rip them out.” Lucifer smiled, “It’s fine, they grow back. You can keep them. Now had any other human done that, they would’ve been killed instantly. I wouldn’t tolerate that. But you’re too good.” Sam blushed and set the feathers on his nightstand. Keeping one in his hand and inspecting it. It was about a foot long, blood red but a lighter shade of red at the tip, incredibly soft, and smelt like roses and whiskey. Lucifer smiled as he watched Sam inspect the feather. Sam muttered, “It’s beautiful. Hell your wings are completely beautiful. All of you is beautiful.” 

Lucifer blushed like crazy and said, “So are you. Maybe each time new feathers start to come in I can give you some loose ones. Would you like that?” Sam nodded still holding one of the feathers. He finally sat it down and Lucifer snapped his fingers, cleaning them both up. Lucifer said, “Anyways, that was the best sex I’ve ever had.” Sam smirked, “Same here. Didn’t think I could make you scream like that.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and blushed. The two eventually drifted into a deep sleep, that was much needed after their fun.


	5. Nightmare *TRIGGER WARNING*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: nightmare, graphic violence, panic attack, cuddling, Lucifer needs to be protected, Sam is a very good boyfriend.

*Lucifer’s nightmare*  
“Humans?” I said, confusion evident in my voice. My father nodded, “Yes Lucifer, humans. They will live on the Earth and will function as one. They’re like us, but without powers. They will have flaws, wars, and so on. But that’s what makes them so special.” I nodded, taking in what he had said. They seemed decent, I can deal with this. I told myself. My brothers sat with me, listening to the same speech I was being given. 

Then dad said, “But I must ask you guys to do one thing.” The four of us said, “Yes father?” Dad smiled, “Love them, more than you love me.” Michael, Raphael, and Gabe all nodded. But I sat there silently, taking in what he had just told us to do. I said, “But dad...I can’t. I can’t love them more than I love you. I can’t bow down to them. I love you too much.” My dad stopped in front of me and rested a gentle hand on my shoulder he said, “Lucifer, I know this will be hard for you. But...just listen. Just this once.” I jumped up, “But they’re nothing like us! They don’t have powers!” My brothers gasped. 

Our father scowled and said, “Lucifer! Knock it off, right now!” I gasped, “But why?!?! What makes them so much better than you? To the point I have to worship them.” Dad said, “JUST DO AS I SAY?!?! Stop being difficult!” I fell back into my seat, exasperated. Gabe looked at me with scared eyes. Gabe pleaded, “Lucifer, don’t...please just listen.” I got up and stormed to my room, not wanting to hear another word about humans. I flopped onto my bed and screamed into the blankets. I heard the door burst open and I looked and saw Michael running at me. He picked me up and slammed me into the wall. I yelped. He is much stronger than me.

Michael growled, “YOU IDIOT! You can’t keep being stubborn!” I said, “I love dad to much. I can’t possibly love those pesky cockroaches more.” Michael hit me and said, “You can’t talk about fathers creation like that!” I began crying, “Michael, you loved me.” Michael said, “Yeah. But now you’re just some freak. We aren’t supposed to have minds of our own.” Michael threw me to the ground and left. 

Days later came the news, I was to be cast into hell. Simply for having a mind of my own. This changes everything. My dad isn’t great, my family has no troubles turning against me-except Gabe-, and humans are worse than I thought. Moments later I was crashing to Earth with Michael. Fighting him, trying to win. But to no avail I Soon found myself trapped in the cage. I screamed, as demons began torturing me. This was to be the rest of my existence.  
*end of Lucifer’s dream* 

Sam woke up to the sound of familiar screams. He shot up and turned his head, reaching for his gun. He saw Lucifer thrashing around and screaming in his sleep. Sam put the gun away and hurriedly began to wake up Lucifer, wanting to get him out of his head. Lucifer woke up and began hyperventilating. Sam pulled Lucifer onto his lap and rubbed his back. He said, “Lucifer, honey. Look at me. Look at me.” Lucifer did and Sam softly said, “I need you to take deep breaths. Okay. Can you do that with me?” Lucifer nodded. Together they took several deep breath and Lucifer stopped hyperventilating. But he still wasn’t anywhere near calm.

Lucifer was shaking and sobbing. Sam stood up with Lucifer still in his arms. He wrapped Lucifer in the fuzzy blanket and gently carried him around the room. Saying sweet things to him. Sam murmured, “You’re extraordinarily beautiful. You’re so good and so sweet. I love you so much.” Lucifer stopped sobbing, but was still shaking as if he were having a seizure. Sam asked, “What can I do to calm you down even more?” Lucifer shrugged. Then Sam got an idea, he said, “How do you feel about going for a drive?” Lucifer nodded and Sam carried him out of his room. They got to the main area of the bunker and Dean said, “What’s happening?” Sam said, “Poor baby had a terrible nightmare. Can I borrow the Impala and just drive around for a bit?” Dean nodded and said, “Be safe.” Cas looked sadly at Lucifer. 

Sam grabbed the keys and went to the car. He put Lucifer in the passenger seat and made sure he had some weapons at the ready. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. He held one of Lucifer’s hands and began driving. Lucifer still had the blanket with him and curled up against Sam while wrapped like a burrito. Soon Lucifer has fallen back into a noticeably more peaceful sleep and Sam headed back to the bunker. He got out and carried Lucifer inside. Dean and Cas smiled upon seeing the sleeping archangel. 

Sam tossed Dean the keys while silently thanking him, and headed back to his room. Lucifer had kind of woken up but Sam said, “Don’t worry.” He laid down on the bed and kept Lucifer on top of him. Sam just rubbed his back and said, “Just focus on my heartbeat nothing else, okay? As long as it’s still beating, nothing bad can or will happen to you. Got it?” Lucifer nodded.


End file.
